BEHIND THE SCENE
by Giaah
Summary: One-Shot/ AH-AU - Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis l'assistante personnelle d'Edward Cullen. Oui,oui... Edward Cullen, la rock star. Quoi vous êtes jalouse? Je suis d'accord, y'a de quoi...


_**Hi guys !**_

_**Un petit OS pour vous mes amis, en attendant mes très proches updates de L'accord et de Cap ou Pas Cap !**_

_**Je dédis cette histoire à ma Robinette (Nickette) de mon cœur, je te l'avais promis et je l'ai enfin terminé !**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_**J'attends impatiemment vos reviews...**_

* * *

**Behind The Scene**

J'étais une fille sans histoire avant que tout ça ne m'arrive… Etudiante studieuse, des amis loyaux, une famille présente, enfin tout était réuni pour que je puisse me sentir bien. Mais les études avaient pris fin et j'avais dû chercher du travail… Voilà comment ma vie sociale s'était, elle aussi, terminée....

Ça devait faire bien trois mois que je cherchais désespérément du travail, j'avais fait mes études dans le journalisme et je pensais réellement pouvoir trouver du boulot rapidement… Mais non, à croire que je vivais dans mon petit monde utopique pour penser ça.

Un jour, j'avais reçu un appel téléphonique de ma tante Carmen. Elle m'avait trouvé du travail, du moins un entretien déjà, ce n'était pas dans le journalisme mais d'après elle, j'allais sauter au plafond quand je saurai ce que c'était.

Le boulot en question était d'être l'assistante personnelle d'Edward Cullen.

Oui, oui, Edward Cullen le chanteur, la rock star, ce mec que l'on voyait toutes les semaines dans les journaux à potins, à la télé, partout…

Je n'étais pas vraiment excitée à l'idée de travailler pour lui, en fait je n'écoutais pas ses chansons, je n'étais pas une fan. Ça se laissait écouter mais je ne comprenais pas toute cette agitation autour de lui…

Je m'étais quand même préparé un peu pour cet entretien. Je n'espérais rien car il était évident que je n'avais pas les compétences pour ce travail. J'étais aussi certaine d'être en compétition avec des femmes complètement accros d'Edward donc forcément très compétentes pour accentuer son égo que je pensais déjà surdimensionné….

Et ça n'avait pas manqué... Quand j'étais arrivée dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de son agent, j'avais eu du mal à ne pas rire à la vue de toutes ces filles surexcitées qui gloussaient comme des collégiennes en pleine crise hormonale.

Elles étaient toutes pomponnées, on avait presque l'impression qu'elles étaient prêtes pour sortir en boîte, des robes plus courtes les unes que les autres et maquillées comme des voitures volées. Je me sentais horriblement décalée avec mon slim noir et ma petite chemise rose claire. Je me trouvai décontractée mais pas trop non plus. Mais quand je voyais toute ces pin-up, avec leur chevelure blonde et leurs jambes interminables, je me demandais vraiment qu'est ce que je foutais là.

Quand était venu mon tour, j'avais pris une profonde inspiration et étais entrée dans le bureau. Il avait deux personnes, une femme blonde qui était sans aucun doute son agent et lui, Edward Cullen.

Bon c'est vrai, je devais bien avouer qu'il était à tomber. Ses cheveux bronze en bataille et ses yeux verts étaient tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Quand je m'étais présentée, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait pas cessé de me détailler de la tête aux pieds et mon visage avait aussitôt pris feu.

Je n'avais mis aucun espoir dans cet entretien et pourtant l'improbable s'était produit et j'avais eu le poste.

Ça faisait maintenant 6 mois que je travaillais pour lui et ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Ma vie sociale s'était arrêtée avec l'obtention de ce boulot. Moi qui pensais que ça consistait à répondre à son téléphone et écrire ses rendez-vous dans son agenda, j'étais complètement à coté de la plaque. Je n'avais pas imaginé que j'allais devoir le suivre comme un toutou.

L'autre mauvais coté était que moi aussi, maintenant, j'étais dans les journaux à scandales… Les paparazzis étaient partout, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans se faire prendre en photos. Toutes les semaines, on avait le droit à un nouvel article, c'est comme ça que j'étais devenue la petite amie d'Edward, qu'on s'était fiancé puis séparé et remis ensemble. Jamais ils n'avaient écrit que j'étais seulement son assistante. La semaine dernière, Edward m'avait trompé et aujourd'hui, j'étais enceinte…

« Oh les connards ! » sifflai-je entre mes dents. Sur la photo, j'avais mon ventre un peu gonflé et ma main le recouvrait mais en réalité je sortais d'un restaurant où j'avais vraiment abusé des bonnes choses et résultat, j'avais eu mal au ventre toute la journée.

On était en route vers son appartement après toute une journée au studio d'enregistrement. Edward était assis à coté de moi, sa tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« Bella, vous devriez arrêter de lire ces torchons » me dit Edward d'une voix lasse.

« Je préfère être au courant de ce que l'on raconte sur moi. Et c'est votre faute si je suis là-dedans. »

« Vous n'aviez pas qu'à pas postuler pour le poste ou vous n'avez qu'à démissionner, je suis sûr que pleins de filles tueraient pour votre travail…. »

_Connard… _

Le truc que je n'avais pas dit c'était que j'adorais mon boulot… du moins j'aimais le bon coté de mon boulot. Comme Edward me trimballait partout, j'avais accès à toutes les fêtes hyper sélectes, je rencontrais pleins de gens et j'avais des fringues gratuites, sans oublier un salaire vraiment pas mal du tout… Ce qui n'était vraiment pas négligeable…

Edward et moi avions une relation bien particulière. Il m'énervait car je trouvais qu'il avait un peu trop la grosse tête à mon goût, et parfois j'étais presque sûre qu'il le faisait exprès pour m'énerver encore un peu plus. De son coté, je l'énervais car je n'étais pas du genre à lui lécher les pieds, mais au fond, ça lui plaisait, j'étais la seule personne à lui dire vraiment ce que je pensais. Je suppose qu'il m'aurait viré sinon… En tout cas, notre équipe marchait bien et c'était l'essentiel…

« Ah ah, très drôle… Mais c'est pas vous, _monsieur, _qu'on traite de poisson pourri, qui reçoit des lettres de menaces, ou qui se fait assassiner du regard par des groupies furieuses !! Le pire c'est que tout est faux ! Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi on n'a pas lancé de démenti là-dessus ? » lui demandai-je.

« Parce que comme ça j'ai la paix !! Et venez pas me dire que ça ne vous fait pas plaisir que tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble… »

Je lâchai un petit rire.

« Nan mais je rêve ! Bien sûr que ça me gène que tout le monde puisse croire ça ! Déjà, maintenant quand on me crache pas dessus, on me regarde avec pitié car d'après ces magazines, je suis cocue ! Et tout le monde pense que je suis casée donc j'arrive pas à me trouver un petit ami. Et maintenant, ils croient que je suis enceinte ! » lui répondis-je furieusement.

Je le vis ouvrir un œil et m'observer. Je serrai les dents et je me maudissai intérieurement de mettre emporter. J'étais vraiment pathétique, ça n'allait vraiment pas si je commençai à raconter à Edward Cullen mes problèmes de cœur…

« Vous cherchez un petit ami ? » me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? De toute manière, j'ai pas le temps. J'en ai à peine pour m'occuper de moi… »

« Ah bon ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Edward ne faîtes pas l'étonné ! Je passe tout mon temps avec vous ! Enfin bref, je vais pas commencer à me plaindre, comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai postulé pour ce poste… J'assume ! »

« Vous voulez monter ? »

« Pardon ? » le questionnai-je.

« On est arrivé. Vous voulez monter chez moi ? » me redemanda-t-il.

« Edward… la dernière fois que je suis montée chez vous, j'ai fait la vaisselle. »

Il rigola. Seigneur, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sexy… Je me mordis la lèvre. Je m'interdisais d'avoir de telle pensée. C'était mon patron…

« Et je vous avais demandé de pas le faire ! Et puis ma femme de ménage n'est plus malade alors vous inquiétez pas. Alors vous venez ? »

« D'accord. »

J'aimai beaucoup son appartement, c'était sa mère Esmé qui avait fait la décoration. Une femme charmante. L'ambiance était cosy, il y avait un grand piano au milieu de la pièce et plusieurs guitares.

« Bella, vous voulez boire quoi ? » me demanda Edward depuis la cuisine.

« Je sais pas. Vous buvez quoi vous ? »

« Une bière. » me répondit-il.

« Ca me va. »

Je m'assis sur son canapé en cuir en l'attendant. Qu'est ce que je foutais ici en fait ? Pourquoi Edward m'avait proposé de monter ? C'était bien une première.

Il revînt avec deux bières, me donna la mienne et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

« Heu, Edward… pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de monter ? » lui demandai-je.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? » me répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Ne répondez pas à une question par une autre question…alors ? »

Il soupira et but une gorgée de bière. Je l'imitai.

« Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais rien de vous et que ça fait quelques mois que vous travaillez pour moi. Vous, vous me connaissez par obligation. »

Et bien, et bien… voilà qui était étonnant ! Edward Cullen savait penser à autre chose qu'à lui-même ?

« Je sais ce que vous pensez… » me dit-il.

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ah oui ? Et je pense à quoi alors ? »

Il attrapa sa guitare et fit quelques accords avant de répondre.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à vous connaître avant, ça fait un peu plus de six mois qu'on travaille ensemble et je n'ai rien demandé. Je vais vous dire pourquoi. »

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« J'ai remarqué, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, que vous aviez très peu parlé de vous, ensuite dans les soirées où vous m'accompagniez, à chaque fois qu'on vous posait des questions, vous vous arrangiez pour éviter d'y répondre, vous n'aimez pas parler de vous, je me trompe ? »

« Vous êtes observateur. »

_Ben merde alors…_ il cachait bien son jeu.

« Ce soir, on va jouer aux 20 questions, d'accord ? » me demanda-t-il en jouant de nouvelles notes sur sa guitare.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à apprendre sur moi… » lui répondis-je avant de porter ma bière à mes lèvres.

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question Bella… »

« Okay, d'accord mais vous allez être déçu. »

Il posa sa guitare et me fixa.

« Alors par où on va commencer… » dit-il pensif, puis il continua « ah oui… qu'est ce que vous aimez comme plat à emporter ? »

Je lâchai un petit rire. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette question pour commencer.

« Humm… je dirai chinois. »

« Okay, allons-y pour chinois alors. »

Il se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Il était pleins de surprises ce soir, je restai bouche-bée.

Il passa sa tête par la porte pour me demander si je préférai du poulet ou du bœuf.

« Je préfère le poulet, merci. » lui répondis-je.

Après quelques minutes, il revînt savoir dans son fauteuil.

« Alors on en est où ? »

« Il vous reste 18 questions… » lui dis-je.

« 18 ? » me questionna-t-il étonné. « Je ne vous ai posé qu'une seule question… »

Je secouai la tête, amusée.

« Nan… vous m'avez aussi demandé si je préférai poulet ou bœuf ! » dis-je en riant pour de bon.

« C'est pas très juste ça ! » ria-t-il.

Il me posa toute sorte de question, passant de mon deuxième prénom aux animaux de compagnie que j'avais pu avoir.

L'ambiance était décontractée et j'étais étrangement bien en sa présence. Nous n'étions plus le patron et l'employé mais deux personnes qui discutaient et riaient ensemble. Il était une toute autre personne. Peut-être le saké que l'on buvait avec les plats chinois y faisait aussi…

« Ta couleur préférée ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Le vert. » répondis-je rapidement. Jusqu'ici, ma couleur préférée avait été le bleu mais qui pouvait résister en voyant ses yeux d'un vert éclatant.

« Tu portes jamais de vert pourtant… » me fit-il remarquer.

« Monsieur est vraiment observateur ! » riais-je, « c'est pas parce que je n'en porte pas que je ne le l'apprécie pas… le vert ne me va pas au teint ! » fini-je en gloussant légèrement.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions et je lui avais fait remarqué que les 20 questions étaient largement dépassé ainsi la bouteille de saké terminée. Il avait alors ouvert une bouteille de vodka et débuté une nouvelle série de questions.

« Ton chanteur préféré ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« Attends, attends, laisse moi réfléchir ! hum… John Mayer ! »

J'étais à moitié allongée sur son canapé et je lui avais piqué sa guitare pour essayer tant bien que mal de faire quelques accords.

« Bella quand même ! Tu me déçois là ! Je pensai que c'était moi ton chanteur favoris !! » dit-il en boudant.

Il était si attendrissant, là, dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur son torse et une petite mine boudeuse sur le visage.

« Oh !! Me fais pas la tête ! C'était une blague ! Bien sur que c'est toi mon chanteur préféré !! J'adore quand tu chantes 'Free fallin' ' ! » lui dis-je en me redressant et en posant la guitare à coté de moi.

« Bella !! C'est Mayer qui chante ça !! »

« Oups… désolée… » murmurai-je en faisant la moue. « Edward… je voudrai me faire pardonner… Je peux faire la vaisselle, si tu veux ! »

« Nan. » me répondit-il.

« Ta lessive ? »

« Nan. »

« Te jouer un morceau de guitare ? »

« Tu sais pas jouer. » dit-il toujours en boudant.

« Rah ! J'ai plus d'idées Edward ! Tout ce que tu voudras ! Qu'est ce que tu veux pour que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Un bisou. »

« Un quoi ? » lui demandai-je. J'avais mal compris, j'en étais certaine. Foutu saké…et vodka.

« Un bisou j'ai dit. » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire se dessinant légèrement sur son visage.

« D'accord… »

Je me levai et m'approchai de lui, chancelante. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il m'attrapa par la taille et je me retrouvai sur ses genoux.

Je laissai échapper un léger rire nerveux.

« Va pour le bisou alors ! Mais tourne ta tête Edward sinon je peux pas te faire un bisou sur la joue » gloussai-je.

J'avançai mon visage vers sien mais mes lèvres ne rencontrèrent pas sa joue comme c'était prévu. Non, c'était ses lèvres que je senti sous les miennes et je ne savais pas pour quelle raison, je ne reculai pas ma bouche de la sienne. Au contraire, je voulais le sentir encore plus près de moi. Je portai alors ma main à sa nuque et mêlai doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Je l'entendis gémir faiblement sous mes lèvres. Je tentai alors de me reculer de lui mais il s'accrocha encore plus fermement à moi. Nos lèvres se caressaient dans une synchronisation parfaite et je senti sa langue effleurer légèrement ma lèvre supérieure. J'ouvris la bouche et nos langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser fiévreux.

Il brisa notre étreinte, laissant son front contre le mien. Tous les deux haletants, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se résoudre à parler. Je sentais mon visage devenir rouge au fur et à mesure que je comprenais ce qu'il venait de se passer. Doucement, presque hésitantes, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes jusqu'à se poser à nouveau dessus. Il me déposa plusieurs petits baisers puis descendit le long de ma mâchoire, puis mon cou. Je fis basculer ma tête en arrière le laissant explorer mon cou. Je l'entendis respirer ma peau et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

« Tu sens si bon Bella… » murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Cette simple petite phrase me fit perdre mes moyens. Je passai mes deux mains dans ses cheveux et les agrippai fermement relevant son visage vers le mien. J'embrassai alors ses lèvres avec passion. Je sentis ses mains s'aventurer sur mon corps maintenant fiévreux de désir. Il caressa sensuellement un de mes seins et instinctivement, je cambrai mon dos pour augmenter la pression de sa main sur mon sein. Cette sensation était délicieuse et un léger soupir m'échappa.

« J'ai envie de toi… » souffla Edward sur mes lèvres.

Je fis glisser mes bras autour de son cou avant de passer une de mes jambes de l'autre coté de ses cuisses de façon à être face à lui. Ses mains vinrent immédiatement se poser sur mes fesses alors que je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Mon regard était ancré dans le sien et je pouvais voir le désir dans ses yeux. Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte et je ne pus me retenir de faire glisser ma langue sur les courbes de ses lèvres. Je l'entendis grogner et d'un seul coup ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, me dévorant littéralement.

Ses mains se baladaient le long de mon dos, sur mes hanches sur mes fesses avant d'agripper fermement la couture de mon débardeur. Je me détachai de ses lèvres avant de lever mes bras au-dessus de ma tête afin qu'Edward me débarrasse de mon vêtement.

Immédiatement, je sentis ses lèvres sur ma poitrine et ses mains sur mon corps. Je me laissai envahir par les sensations qu'il me procurait. Je décidai de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge voulant encore plus de ses caresses.

Je commençai à faire descendre les bretelles de mes épaules quand je me sentis d'un seul coup complètement timide sous son regard.

_Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?_

Je déglutis péniblement avant de mettre mes bras autour de ma poitrine

« Bella ? » me demanda doucement Edward.

« Je…Je…ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. »

« Non ! Bella, je t'en prie… » souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres, ses yeux me suppliant.

« On va tout gâcher. Tu regrettas demain matin.» lui dis-je à mon tour dans un souffle.

« S'il y a un de nous deux qui regrettera ça ne sera aucunement moi. J'ai envie de ça depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. » me confessa-t-il.

Je restai le regarder quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment Bella… Mais si tu ne –»

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, mes mains de chaque coté de son visage. Je sentis ses doigts attraper les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge avant de les faire glisser doucement le long de mes bras. Je relâchai le visage d'Edward afin de retirer définitivement mon sous-vêtement.

Edward fit glisser ses mains sur mes seins et mon dos s'arqua automatiquement, bombant ma poitrine vers lui.

« Parfaite… » l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je sentis sa langue caresser délicatement un de mes mamelons durcis par l'excitation. Je laissai échapper un grognement de plaisir.

Subitement, je me sentis frustrée, j'avais envie de le toucher, de sentir sa peau chaude sous mes doigts, contre ma peau.

Je me redressai et attrapai son visage ramenant ses lèvres aux miennes. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse avant de saisir la couture de son tee-shirt. Je me séparai de lui et retirai le vêtement de son corps.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres à la vue de son torse parfaitement musclé et lisse. Je vis un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

_Je te retrouve bien là Mr Je-Sais-Que-Je-Suis-Parfait…_

Je fis courir mes mains sur ses muscles dessinés jusqu'au niveau de son pantalon. Je vis ses muscles se contracter alors que je m'approchai de son évidente érection. Je laissai ma main descendre sur son sexe recouvert de son jean appréciant de sentir son excitation sous mes doigts.

« Bella… » grogna-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou. « Accroche-toi à mon cou » ajouta-il.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, laissant mon corps se coller contre le sien. Ses mains vinrent soutenir mes fesses alors qu'il se levait, m'entraînant avec lui. Je posai mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire alors qu'Edward m'emmenait dans sa chambre.

Il me posa sur son lit avec douceur et je retirai mes bras de son cou. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mes seins, sur mon ventre, sur mes hanches. Ses doigts vinrent défaire le bouton de mon jean puis glisser la fermeture. Il attrapa le haut de mon pantalon avant de le faire glisser le long de mes jambes me débarrassant au passage de mes escarpins.

Je me rassis rapidement au bord du lit et fis courir mes mains le long de son torse avant d'attraper à mon tour le haut de son pantalon et de défaire les boutons. Je fis descendre son jean le long de ses jambes révélant son boxer noir.

Edward me poussa doucement afin de me rallonger sur le lit. Il vint se mettre entre mes jambes avant de m'embrasser avec fougue.

A le voir comme ça, au dessus de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point il était beau. Ses cheveux en bataille suppliant pour qu'on passe ses mains à travers, sa bouche, ses yeux, son corps…Tout était simplement parfait.

Sa main vint sur ma cuisse pour m'inciter à mettre ma jambe autour de sa taille. En tenant fermement le creux de mon genou, il colla son entrejambe contre le mien afin de créer une friction entre nous.

« Edward… » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je l'entendis grogner en retour alors que son érection frottait contre mon sous-vêtement humide. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, mon cou puis ma poitrine s'arrêtant sur mon bas-ventre où il attrapa le haut de mon shorty et le fit descendre jusqu'en bas.

A genoux entre mes cuisses, il resta quelques secondes à regarder mon corps, ses yeux se baladant sur chaque partie.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux yeux devant l'intensité de son regard.

« Ne bouge pas… » mumura-t-il. « Je veux graver à jamais cette vision dans mon esprit… Tu es magnifique. »

A ces mots, je me relevai et venais poser mes lèvres sur son ventre, mes mains attrapant l'élastique de son boxer. Je le fis descendre le long de ses fesses jusqu'à ses genoux avant d'attirer Edward vers moi. A l'aide de mes pieds, je retirai son sous-vêtement de son corps.

Tous les deux nus, je pouvais sentir son sexe caresser le mien me rendant totalement folle. Je saisis ses cheveux et amenai ses lèvres aux miennes, l'embrassant furieusement.

« Edward… Prends-moi, maintenant ! Je ne veux plus attendre, s'il te plaît… » le suppliai-je.

Dans un mouvement, je sentis Edward entrer en moi, nous arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir.

Il commença à pousser en moi, encore et encore me rendant complètement incohérente.

Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille, plantant mes talons sur ses fesses. Je pouvais le sentir encore plus profondément en moi dans cette position et ça me rendait totalement extatique.

Je rencontrai chacune de ses pénétrations, nous faisant bouger ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Je sentais ses lèvres sur moi. Mon cou, mon visage, mon épaule… Il me rendait dingue, il me consumait entièrement

« Humm… Bella. » gémit Edward à mon oreille.

« Plus fort…Plus vite… » lui dis-je en retour entre ses pénétrations.

J'avais besoin de ça… Les sensations étaient trop pour moi, j'avais besoin de soulagement. C'était une délicieuse torture.

Je sentis Edward saisir mes mains et les ramener au dessus de mon tête avant d'enrouler mes doigts autour des barreaux de son bois de lit. Un frisson me parcourut à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.

« Tiens-toi bien… » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Rien qu'à l'entendre, je pouvais imaginer le petit sourire qu'il arborait à ce moment même.

Il attrapa fermement mes hanches alors qu'il se mettait à genoux surélevant mes fesses. Puis d'un seul coup, je le sentis me pénétrer avec une force démoniaque m'arrachant un hurlement de plaisir.

Encore et encore… Je sentais mon orgasme approcher à chacune de ses pénétrations.

J'ouvrai les yeux et découvris Edward, tous ses muscles contractés par l'effort, une expression de concentration sur le visage. Je sentis mes yeux rouler en arrière à la vision de ce dieu vivant.

« Bella… »dit-il entre ses dents. « Bella, regarde moi, je veux te voir… »

J'ouvris mes yeux et rencontrai son regard de braise. Je n'en pouvais plus, je sentis mon bas-ventre se contracter et mon orgasme me submerger faisant trembler chacun de mes muscles alors que je criai son nom.

Edward me pénétra encore avant de jouir à son tour, mon nom s'échappant de sa bouche dans un long gémissement.

Il roula sur le coté en m'entrainant avec lui de façon à ce que mon visage soit sur son épaule et mon bras autour de son torse. Je sentais sa main caresser mon dos nu alors que chacun de nous reprenions nos respirations.

« Pour une fois les journaux à potins raconteront quelque chose de vrai… » me dit-il doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'on est ensemble. » me répondit-il, son visage enfouit dans mes cheveux.

_Ensemble ?! Comme un petit-ami ? Edward Cullen comme petit-ami ? _

« Euh… »

* * *

**Vos reviews sont meilleures qu'Edward Cullen…**

**Si, Si… et elles sont ma seule récompense.**


End file.
